Hazel Aden
Hazel Ali Hashi Aden is a young Canadian woman, and graduate of Degrassi Community School, graduating in 2006. It is assumed that she attended university outside of Toronto. She is played by Andrea Lewis. Character History Background Hazel is from Somalia. During the war in the early 1990's, she and her mother fled the country. Her father came shortly afterwards. All three of them live together in Toronto. Season 1 Hazel first appears in the episode, Rumours and Reputations as a popular fashionista with a sharp tongue. Hazel becomes Paige's friend later on and finds her self falling for the star athlete at Degrassi, Jimmy Brooks. Hazel falls in love with him and so does Paige. Hazel helps spread the rumour that Liberty is having an affair with Mr. Armstrong. In [[Wannabe|'Wannabe']], Hazel, along with Paige, try to take advantage of Manny when she tries out for the Spirit Squad. Even though Manny was very good, Hazel and Paige took advantage of her by making Manny join their posse. Hazel and Paige want Manny to hang with them after school and ditch Emma. Manny decides to go with them. But, after Paige makes Manny do something wrong Manny stops hanging with them. Hazel still thinks Manny is good and should make the Spirit Squad at Degrassi. In [[Jagged Little Pill|'Jagged Little Pill']], Hazel attends Ashley's Sleepover Party with Paige and Terri. When Ashley gets high off the ecstasy and starts talking all weird, Hazel starts to panic. She eventually leaves after Ashley and Jimmy break up, thinking that it was pretty much a waste of time. Season 2 In [[Don't Believe the Hype|'Don't Believe the Hype']], Hazel pretended to be Jamaican to hide her Muslim heritage during an 'International Day' school event. She went so far as to bully Fareeza, another Muslim girl, to hide her secret. Hazel was devastated when students destroyed Fareeza's presentation on Iraq with spray paint, because it brought back painful memories of being harassed at her old school after 9/11 based on her culture. After making peace with Fareeza and revealing previous abuse, Hazel revealed in a class presentation that she was born in Mogadishu, Somalia, to Muslim parents who immigrated to Canada and explained about her faith. Hazel, along with an angry Paige, excluded Ashley from their clique. When they re-accpeted her, she stuffed up again and they made Terri choose between them and Ashley. Terri chose Hazel and Paige. In [[Shout (1)|'Shout (1)']], Hazel is also the first to know about Paige's rape and tries to get her to go to the police, but Paige was too scared and confused to go to the police. Paige wasn't ready to press charges against her assailant until he returned to the school for a basketball game and was seen flirting with other girls. When Paige realizes another girl could be in danger, she realizes she can't keep quiet any longer. Hazel fully supported Paige through this and helped her cope with her rape. Hazel and Paige team up once again to play a prank on Terri and support her when she becomes a plus-sized model. In [[Take My Breath Away|'Take My Breath Away']], Hazel still liked Jimmy, but gave up and began to crush on Marco. Marco thought that she was his secret admirer, when his admirer was in fact Ellie. When Marco discovers the truth, he tells Ellie that Hazel is not his type and they begin a relationship. In the season finale, Hazel goes with Paige, Jimmy, Spinner, Craig and Ashley on a fancy trip around town. But, get into trouble on the way. Hazel is excited that Jimmy is her date. Season 3 Hazel becomes a regular in season 3. Hazel and Terri begin to bond while at Paige's in [[Girls Night Out|'Girls Night Out']], and Hazel notices the unusual marks on her wrists and arms. Terri pretends to act like she has no idea what she is talking about and she falsely accuses her of being jealous, trying to hide the fact that Rick really was abusing her. Hazel becomes upset as well as Terri, but they reunite as best friends. When Paige gets a hold of the family van, they go for a road trip, and Terri suggested that Rick should go. But when they arrive, Rick and Paige start to get into an argument so Rick leaves off in the woods, Terri runs after him, trying to keep him calm but Rick is gets angry at her for taking Paige's side, and pushes Terri into a loose piece of a cinder block, and put her in a coma. When Marco and Ellie "break up", Spinner oragnises a double date for himself, Paige, Marco and Hazel. Hazel and Marco are getting along fine until Ellie enters The Dot. Marco runs out and is confronted by Spinner. Marco reveals that he is gay, and while Hazel remains his friend, Spinner doesn't. Hazel played a small part in Manny's pregnancey storyline when Manny gave her a tampon, claiming to be "late". In a Breakfast Club-esque episode of Degrassi, Hazel is recieves Saturday detention for surfing porn during school hours. Hazel ends up bonding with the other students in detention: Jimmy, Sean, Toby and Ellie. Jimmy dares Hazel to kiss Toby and when they are all put in different rooms, they take an adventure through the school and end up on the roof. Jimmy then kisses Hazel because she kissed Toby and they begin going out. Just as everyone is about to have a group photo back in the classroom, Ellie's deception is revealed. The following day, Hazel is friendly to Toby and Sean, and is seen with Jimmy but everyone remains cold with Ellie, until Sean forgives her. At the end of year dance, Jimmy tries to make things perfect for Hazel but things go awry, with their limo driver being arrested and arriving to the formal in a police car to the school almost burning down. Hazel asks Jimmy what's wrong and he relays how he feels. Hazel replies, "you wanna make me happy? dance with me.". The year ends happily for them. Season 4 When Rick Murray returns to the school, Hazel and her group of friends are not happy about it and do their best to make his life a living hell. Emma and Paige start up Students Against Violence and many others try to get him expelled by talking to Mr. Raditch. When Emma defends Rick, she loses her new friends. When Rick suffers at the hands of a henius prank, he goes on a shooting spree. He shoots Jimmy in the back and the school goes into lockdown. Rick is killed in a scuffle with Sean. When Hazel learns about Jimmy, she breaks down and is quite distraught. Hazel is extremely supportive of Jimmy during his recovery and is present at his welcome back shindig. Hazel is very angry at Spinner's actions, which indirectly caused Jimmy's paralyis, and he is disowned by his friends. Hazel also shows Paige an incrimminating picture of Spinner and Manny, which contributes to their break up. Later in the year, a rivalry erupts between Manny and Paige. When Manny conspires with other Spirit Squad members to break Paige's leg, the latter gets back at her by ripping her dress. Paige began complaining about Manny, her sore leg and the formal, when Hazel stands up to her as she wanted the night to be special for Jimmy. Hazel also prompted Paige to apologize to Manny by giving her some home truths. Season 5 Hazel continues to support Jimmy when he has trouble with Derek but felt him drifting away from her. Hazel begins to think that Jimmy is back to his old self and is very happy for him when he decides to go to basketball tryouts. However, Ellie has discovered his talent for drawing and takes him to an art exhibit. When this makes Jimmy miss out on tryouts, Hazel is unsettled. When she is with him in the nurse's office (Jimmy hurt his hand) Jimmy tries to kiss Hazel but she backs away. She says that she is worried and mad about the whole situation and leaves. Jimmy ends up leaving tryouts. He later tells Hazel that he's changed and that he's not the same Jimmy but she disagrees. When Jimmy says that "it's complicated" and that he can't explain, Hazel asks him to try and he agrees. Later, Jimmy promises Hazel that he will paint a picture of her in the wall mural, and she begins to help with the painting of it. They are having a lot of fun with the mural, but Hazel is hurt when Jimmy begins to choose art and Ellie over Hazel and basketball. Jimmy paints Ellie's face on the murial instead of Hazel's and she dumps him because of this. Jimmy then begins to crush on Ellie. Alex causes a lot of friction between Paige and Hazel. Hazel is perplexed as to why Paige is Alex's friend and this causes a disagreement. When Jay tells Hazel that he saw the two kissing, Hazel asks Paige during Spirit Squad practice if she turned gay and didn't tell her. Caught off-guard, Paige said that she got caught up in the moment and that Alex meant nothing to her. However, this was only a lie and Paige soon began dating Alex. Paige tries to get the two to get along, as they had never liked each other and were very important to her. When Hazel made a comment about Alex being unable to pay for some of the clothes, a fight erupted. Paige stopped talking to the both of them, which got the two bonding. A playful and humorous cappunico fight ensured and they all laughed about it in mall security. Hazel and Alex became friends. Hazel later graduates and is friendly with Ellie, Paige, Marco and Alex. Hazel went on to attend a university outside of Toronto. Mentions Hazel is mentioned one last time in the episode, Can't Hardly Wait, when Ashley is flipping through Jimmy's art sketchbook and finds a picture of Hazel. Even when Ashley mentions her, she doesn't say anything about where Hazel went after graduating from Degrassi. After this, Hazel is not mentioned or seen, so it is unknown what she is doing or where she currently stands in her life. Place in Degrassi Hazel did not play a particularly large role in Season 1, but she was mentioned and seen a lot. She was not credited as a main character in Season 2, though she probably had her biggest storyline in this. From seasons 3 to 5, Hazel was credited as a series regular, however she played a more minor role than many of the other characters, much like Chantay Black, Blue Chessex and Bruce the Moose in seasons 8 and 9. She basically plays a main role but more minorly than others. Relationships * Jimmy Brooks ** Start up: "Take On Me" (316) ** Broke up: "Redemption Song" (510) *** Reason: Hazel felt Jimmy liked Ellie more than he liked her. Trivia *Hazel is one of three Spirit Squad members to never be captain. The other two are Anya and Jenna. However, she was co-captain alongside Paige. *Jimmy and Hazel were the longest lasting Degrassi couple in history, lasting nearly two years. Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Friendships Category:Friends with Benefits Category:Relationships Category:Love Triangles Category:Jealousy Category:Crushes Category:Spirit Squad Category:Sports Category:Band Category:Musician Category:Singer Category:Racism Category:Religion Category:Bullying Category:Coping Category:Party Category:Fights Category:Charity Category:Graduation Category:African American Category:Canadian Category:Muslim